


Tease

by chratt (orphan_account)



Category: oneyplays, supermega
Genre: Basically, Dirty Talk, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Teasing, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chratt
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt, "Spread Them + Chris/Matt"Matt teases Chris at work and he gets his payback that evening





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at two in the morning so let's see how it goes

Matt’s back is pressed against the wall and Chris moves to fill the space between them. His hands are quick and determined, already sliding under Matt’s shirt and causing him to shiver as Chris’s hands climb up his thin frame; one hand grips Matt’s sharp hip, while his other trails up the center of his sternum, fingertips ghosting over his protruding ribcage in the process. Matt feels Chris’s knee nudge its way between his legs and he spreads his own for easier access. Matt brings a hand down to Chris’s jeans and palms his hard dick through the fabric of his pants, before grinding down on Chris’s leg to give his own desires some attention. Chris, who has been attacking Matt’s neck with kisses and licks, bites and cool breaths, groans into his collarbone and thrusts into Matt’s touch.

 

Chris turns his attention away from Matt’s neck and pulls away to get a good look at the younger man. He can see red marks blooming on his sensitive skin, and he feels himself twitch in his pants when he realizes that a couple of the marks will be visible the next day, above his collar. “Do you like being such a brat at the office, Matt?” Chris hisses, pulling at Matt’s hair. Matt bites his lip to keep from moaning, from showing Chris how much he’s enjoying this, but he knows that Chris can read him like an open book. Chris watches Matt try to hide his smirk and gives his hair another tug as he continues, “Teasing the hell out of me all day, did you think I'd let you get away with that?”

Matt gasps as Chris brings his hand down to Matt’s jeans and begins to undo them, palming him through his boxers.

“Or maybe, you knew that this would happen. Maybe you've been _dying_ for me to fuck you all day long. Is that it?” Matt nods, words failing him as Chris drags a finger up the length of his dick, “You've been dying to let me fuck you, right?”

Something about the clouds in Chris’s eyes, and how his hands feel so good in Matt’s hair, and the filthy words coming from his mouth leaves Matt a desperate mess, thrusting into Chris’s touch and nodding, slack-jawed.

“Well then, let’s go to the bedroom so I can fuck you.”

 

It's not a request, it's a demand and Matt grabs Chris’s hand and wastes no time leading him to the bedroom. He can hear Chris fumble with his belt as soon as they make it into the bedroom, and Matt crawls onto the bed, rolling onto his back and tugging at the tight jeans; Chris helps him get them off and tosses them on the floor, dropping his own onto the floor and reaching for the lube on the nightstand.

“C’mon. Spread them for me.”

Matt slides down his boxers, and does what he’s asked to, moving so that his exposed ass is in the air. His face is on the pillow, angled so that he can watch Chris slick his finger with the lube. Chris trails a lubed finger down his hole, making him shudder with anticipation. The firm grip on Matt’s him guides him to arch his back, and he does so; moments later, he feels Matt tense as he presses his finger against his entrance, but he moves the hand from Matt’s him to run down his back, murmuring encouraging words until Matt is comfortable. He presses the first finger in, through the tight resistance and Matt’s gasps. Matt breathes out a desperate _keep going_ , so he does, and he watches Matt bring a hand to his dick, jerking himself off at the same pace as Chris’s fingers. After a while, he has worked Matt up to three fingers, and he’s a red faced, moaning mess.

“Please, Chris, oh please, oh please,” he's stammering. Chris pulls his lubed fingers out of Matt and rubs his hip.

“Please what? What do you want, Matt?”

“I don't know. Something. Anything. Chris, _please._ ” He breathes out, still spreading himself wantonly on the bed.

Chris slides on a condom and coats it in lube, before holding it at Matt’s entrance. Matt’s hips twitch and he whimpers in anticipation.

“ _Fuck me_.”

 

“I want you to fuck yourself on me.” Chris says back, hands running up and down Matt’s back. Matt looks up at him and he’s gone- his face is red and his hair is beginning to stick to his forehead, panting and slack-jawed, but he moans at Chris’s words and moves from his elbows onto his hands; Chris grabs the knife-ends of Matt’s hips and helps guide him as Matt begins to push back onto Chris’s dick.

 

Matt is tighter than anyone Chris has ever been with, and although it's not their first time it still feels like it to him; he has to focus on not cumming as soon as he bottoms out in Matt.

Slowly but surely, Matt begins to pick up his pace, keeping a steady constant of in-out for several moments, before gradually gaining momentum. Because of their position, Matt’s hands are pressed into the mattress, gripping the sheets with white knuckles as he settles himself onto Chris’s dick once more. Chris can tell by how his legs quiver that Matt’s dick must be leaking already, aching to be touched again, but he doesn't grant him that wish.

 

Matt moans his name like a mantra and snaps him back to reality. He's moaning, begging for Chris to fuck him, and so he does. He grabs Matt’s hips tighter and begins to match Matt’s movements.

Matt's sounds are louder and higher, becoming gradually more crackly and coarse as he begs Chris to _keep going, harder, please,_ and Chris wonders if he should expect a noise complaint from his neighbors tomorrow.

He's getting close, and he can tell Matt is too by his inability to form sentences. All that leaves his lips is a string of loose words and gasps. “Chris, fuck, I, ah, cum, oh, oh, _ah_ _!_ ”

Chris finds the spot and finds it again, and again, and again, and those words dissolve into nothing but noises as Matt gets closer to release; Chris finds that he is losing his own rhythm, getting close as well. In a moment of mercy, Chris moves one hand off of Matt's hip and brings it to his aching member, and Matt gasps in ecstasy as he fucks into Chris’s hand.

 

When Matt comes, he's gasping as he releases onto the sheets on the bed. Chris comes moments after, jaw clenched as he rides out his orgasm.

Matt’s arms have given out, his face pressed into the mattress. His ass still hangs in the air, even after Chris pulls out, and he wants to ask why, but quickly realizes it's due to the cum that has spilled onto his t-shirt and sheets.

 

Once their breathing is steady, Chris takes off his condom and goes to help Matt take off his cum-stained shirt, tossing it and the dirty sheets into a laundry basket near the wall.

“You up for sleeping on the couch tonight with me?” Chris asks him, sitting next to him on the bare mattress and running a hand up and down his back. Matt runs a hand through his hair sleepily and nods, letting Chris lead him towards the living room sofa and nestling up together on it. He puts on an episode of the Simpsons, but they're both asleep by the time the theme song is over.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep requesting things for me via my tumblr @ chratt.tumblr.com, it usually takes me a day or so to get these filled but it really makes me happy doing these things and knowing that you guys like it!


End file.
